Lursa
Lursa, daughter of Ja'rod is a female Klingon from the House of Duras and a recurring antagonist in both Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space 9, and one of the secondary antagonists of Star Trek Generations . She was the sister of B'Etor and Duras. Lursa was the elder of the two Duras sisters. She was portrayed by the late Barbara March. Klingon Civil War Lursa was the elder of the two Duras sisters who were responsible for the beginning of the Klingon Civil War in 2367. She was the mastermind behind her family's fight to head the Klingon Empire. With the assistance of the Romulans, Lursa and her sister B'Etor plotted to install Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras, on the throne of the Klingon High Council. She attempted to persuade Jean-Luc Picard, who was the Arbiter of Succession, to rule in favor of Toral. When Picard supported Gowron's claim, she and her sister took up arms against Gowron, beginning the Klingon Civil War. For a few weeks it looked like the Duras sisters would win in their quest to overthrow Gowron and install Toral as the Chancellor. Their attempt was defeated when the Federation blockaded delivery of supplies from the Romulans. Gowron launched a full scale attack which brought the Duras forces to the edge of defeat. The Romulans tried to run the blockade and were exposed. When the Romulan involvement was exposed, Lursa's support evaporated. Lursa and B'Etor transported away, leaving Toral to be captured by Worf's brother Kurn. Postwar Activities Following their defeat Lursa and B'Etor went underground, with the Klingons offering a reward for their capture. The Duras sisters came aboard Deep Space Nine in 2369 and sold bilitrium to Bajoran Kohn-Ma terrorists. This plot was revealed through investigation by Elim Garak and Julian Bashir. They did this in order to obtain capital to rebuild their forces. Another capital-raising scheme had them seizing a Pakled magnesite mine on Kalla III, overseen by the Dopterian Gorta, and selling its explosive ore to a Yridian, Yog. In 2370, they were also falsely accused of plotting to kill Worf and his son. During that same year, she was pregnant with her first child. In 2371, the sisters worked with El-Aurian scientist Tolian Soran and raided a Romulan outpost to acquire trilithium in exchange for Soran's trilithium weapon. Tolian Soran was able to modify the captured Geordi LaForge's visor to transmit what he saw back to the Klingons. Lursa and B'Etor were able to inflict heavy damage on the Enterprise-D. However the Enterprise turned the tables when they exploited a design flaw in their Bird-of-prey to cause the ship to cloak. With their shields down the Enterprise destroyed the ship with a single photon torpedo above Veridian III. As she died Lursa experienced no small amount of irritation with one William T. Riker. Navigation Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:The Heavy Category:Siblings Category:Liars Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Conspirators Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Mastermind Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Extremists Category:Usurper Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Female Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Rogues Category:Mercenaries Category:Supremacists Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Femme Fatale